dragonballztcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Personalities
Main Personality card list http://dragonballztcg.wikia.com/wiki/Category:MP Overview Your Main Personality (or MP) represents your character on the battlefield. A Main Personality set is comprised of 4 levels, each with its own personality power and Power Up Rating (PUR). Main Personalities have 11 power stages, used to track your current power level. Main Personalities begin the game in play. Alignment Main Personality cards that are Blue represent Heroes. Main Personality cards that are Red represent Villains. Power Stages Each turn during your Planning Step, your Main Personality will gain a number of power stages equal to its Power Up Rating. You cannot gain stages beyond 10 power stages above 0, and you do not advance a personality level as a result of gaining stages. Power stage costs of cards are paid by lowering the specified number of stages. If you do not have enough power stages to pay for an effect, you cannot use that effect. If an effect forces you to pay power stages and you do not have the required number of stages, you do not pay any power stages (see Red Observation and Black Barrage). When you take power stages of damage, lower one power stage for each stage dealt by the attack. If you reach 0 and still have additional stages of damage to take, those stages are converted into life cards of damage (and count as both types of damage for purposes of prevention). If an effect causes you to lose power stages and you reach 0, Discard the top card of your Life Deck for each stage remaining to be lost (this does not count as damage). While your Main Personality is no more than 1 power stage above 0, your Allies may make actions in Combat. Changing Levels Whenever you reach 5 or more anger, or whenever you use an effect that advances you a personality level, complete the following actions in order: - Physically advance to your MP to its next level. Any effects that trigger when your MP changes levels or advances a level are triggered now. - Set your MP at 10 stages above 0. - Set your anger level to 0 if you advanced a level due to anger. - Discard all of your Drills. If you lower a personality level with a card effect, complete the same four steps above, except physically lower your MP to its next lower level, and set your MP at 5 stages above 0. Your anger level remains unchanged. If an effect grants more anger than necessary to level up, it does not carry over to your next level. If you advance a personality level with a card effect, set your power stages to 10 above 0 on your next level. Your anger level remains unchanged. Caveat: If you are already on level 4, you do not set your power stages to 10 above 0 when you would advance a level (unlike when you would advance a level via anger on level 4 when you cannot win by MPPV).[source] Similar to when you would advance a level when already on level 4, if you would lower a level when already on level 1, you do not set your power stages to 5 above 0. You cannot lose a personality level as a result of your anger being lowered. __STATICREDIRECT__